Vampire Dust
by Jean-Claude Iscarot
Summary: Based on the VD RPG that I play. Harry is sick and tired of being everybody's tool, so what does any hormonal, insane tennage male do? GO TO AMERICA THAT"S WHAT! HPOC.


_Vampire Dust  
By: DOG-SEJR  
Chapter-O-Author's Notes  
  
Hullo everyone! Just a few quick notes for all those reading this thing. It is based on an online RPG of the same name, which is run by Saerry Snape. Take a looksie at it please! WE NEED MORE VALUED PLAYERS!!!!!  
  
Anyway, thanks to all those that gave me permission to use their characters for this ficlet, you know who I'm talking about. Some get a grin and a handshake, others get a nice hug . (starts chasing after Curbius, DarkSiddr, and Aryianna to give them hugs). lol. Anyway, this chapter, and all others to come, shall be written in sleep deprived mode at 1:00 AM-2:00AM. You have been warned.  
  
Getting back to the main topic (was there ever one?), the storyline (I guess there was.). This is a, if you are just a complete dumbass, Harry Potter story. It shall be anti-Dumbeldore, anti-Ministry, anti-Moldyshorts/Death Munchers, and anti- Gryffindor/anything associated with the house of cowards, so if you dislike those types of stories BUGGER OFF!!!! He wont be evil/satanic, but Harry will be dark, angsty, pissed off, and sadistic/insane. This is an Azkaban story.  
  
This will also have romance. Not much though, just a definante Harry/fem. Character from my twisted mind and/or from VD RPG. That is if I get anyone to lone me their fem. Characters for some good wuve! This wont be a slasher fic. I have nothing against them, but I can't write them. Especially if it's with Severus, can't stand his character. I have nothing against those who do like HP/SS stories, but I just don't see Harry ever fucking the brains out of Sev. This is probably because all the HP/SS stories I've read are pieces of shit that should never see the light of day. But that's just my sleep deprived opinion!  
  
Anyway, the first actual chapter wont be posted for a while. I can see your faces now, your all thinking 'why the hell did I just read these useless ramblings of a sleep deprived person?' Simple answer? I dunna, you just read at your own free will. But you should read this if your actually planning on reading the actual story, when it comes out. I still have a lot of work to do, outlining the basic storyline and writing roughs for the first couple of chapters. I also have an obligation to my other HP story. That reminds me, I need to write up it's fourth chapter before my overly extended vaction!  
  
Some of you may be wondering why I am stil writing this dammed chapter, well I'll tell you. I have recently seen a beautiful woman stark naked in my house, and she decided to massage my balls. Jacking of to this image for an hour has not helped the situation in anyway possible, so I decided writing. Said female is currently behind me wondering what the hell I_

_Sorry, she brained me over the head with her dildo_  
  
_**It was not a dildo! It was right boob!**_  
  
_Boob, dildo. Same difference. Their both used for sex right?_  
  
_**True. Unfortunatly you don't have either.  
**_  
_I RESENT THAT!_  
  
_**Do bad bitch.**_  
  
_So I'm a bitch now ehh?_  
  
_**Yes, mine.**_

_Sorry again folks, my fem. Friend dragged me back to bed for another rousing round of sex. ._  
  
**_I have a name you know._** _Right. Everyone, meet my favorite lady Isabella Zephirion Yammagatta. Or better known as Izy/Bella/Zephyer._  
  
_**Izy waves to all Hiya! Don't pay attention to this guy, the only thing he's good for is sex.  
**_  
_Hey!_  
  
**_It's true SEJR, that's all your good for. Sex._**  
  
_**He's good at it to!**_  
  
_What is this? Gang up on sleep deprived me day?_  
  
**_Yes!_**  
  
_**Yep! Gonna introduce me, or do I have to use the handcuffs again?  
**_  
_NO!! ANYTHING BUT THE HANDCUFFS!!!!! Alrighty then. People, meet my other fem. Friend, Zoe Z. Zeperion. She is also my chief muse.  
_  
**_I Have to work with this guy. All he ever thinks about is sex, food, and his precious crappytastic computer.  
_**  
_Hey! It's not my fault that my parents are cheap and gave me this computer as a b-day gift!  
_  
_**Yes it is!**  
  
No it's not!  
  
**Yes it is!**  
  
No it's not!  
  
**Yes it is!**  
  
No it's not!  
  
**Yes it is!**  
  
No it's not!  
  
**Yes it is!**  
  
No it's not!  
  
**Yes it is!**  
  
No it's not!  
  
**Yes it is!**  
  
No it's not!  
  
**Yes it is!**  
  
No it's not!  
  
**Yes it is!**  
  
No it's not!  
  
**Yes it is!**  
  
No it's not!  
  
**Yes it is!**  
  
No it's not!  
  
**Yes it is!**  
  
No it's not!  
  
**Yes it is!**  
  
No it's not!  
  
**Yes it is!**  
  
No it's not!  
  
**Yes it is!**  
  
No it's not!  
  
**Yes it is!**  
  
No it's not!  
  
**Yes it is!**  
  
No it's not!  
  
**Yes i**   
_  
_**Okay then! Since those two are off doing something else, I'll take over for a while. As said before, I am Izy, but I prefer to go by Zephyer. And the other fille was Zoe. I am SEJR's sex muse, and Zoe is the the one with all the ideas. We just get them and have to form them to suit or likeing. Yes I said we. SEJR has two ther musses, but he locked them up for their extemly violent ideas. The first is Zacharias, and is SEJR's violent musse. The other is Tiberius Claudius Drusus Nero Germancius, or just Nero. He is bassed on the emperor Nero from the book I, Claudius, which SEJR constantly reads. Nero is SEJR's comedy musse. SEJR used to have a dark/angsty musse that went by the name of Meshugge, which is Yiddish for crazy.  
**_  
_Well back to me._  
  
**Dammit! I was having such a good time tormenting you with those 'cuffs!**  
  
_Yeah...anyway, it's nearing 2AM, so as I always say!  
  
Ven men vinsht ineyn hand un men kakt in der anderer hand, beleibt di letzter tamid full!_  
  
_**You never say that!**_  
  
_Well now I do, so there!_  
  
**What does it mean anyway's?**  
  
_It's a Yiddish saying that translates to.  
  
When you wish in one hand and crap in the other hand, the latter stays full._  
  
_**...You've been talking to Nero to damn much, his perkiness and stupidity have infected your brain.  
**_  
_**And it wasn't before?**_  
  
_**Point taken Zoe.**_  
  
_...Sometimes I wonder why I made you lot in the first place._


End file.
